My Love (Marker Valentines day Fic)
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: This is kinda late to upload, but whatever. Basically a cute, fluffy Marker fic I wrote for Valentines day... enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed, and appreciated.


Throughout the desolate, quiet, cold streets of the city, Valentines day was mostly spent indoors. Couples exchanged gifts, and intimate moments behind closed doors, and Mark had awoken sadly to find his boyfriend had already gone to work in the middle of the night.

Roger's hours as a bartender were pretty tricky. They both had jobs now, Mark picking up shifts at Buzzline, and Rog at the life. Roger usually worked from 12am to 7am. Unfortunately, Mark worked 6am to 7pm, so the pair didn't really see each other much.

Mark had Valentines day off today. Alexi had decided to take mercy on him, and he was very grateful. His sadness during his wake up didn't last long, for he found a handwritten card, and a red rose on Roger's side of the bed, waiting for him. He had cried a little, feeling rather touched, a lucky. He decided to plan a surprise for his lover, who more than deserved it.

All day, Roger was working, serving drinks to couples, screwing up orders due to exhaustion, and having to take nasty remarks from a lot of customers, while biting his tongue against protest. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against a pillar, and trying to catch his breath. The life was packed during the afternoon.

Sure enough, later on in the evening, around ten thirty, it was dead. A lot of the couples had decided to retreat home, and only a few people remained in the generally quiet cafe.

Standing in front of a table, Roger began cleaning glasses, and sorting out placemats with a heavy sigh.

Mark snuck in the back door, eyes shining, a bouquet of yellow-orange Roses, Roger's favorite, in his arms. A card, and a small box of chocolates was tucked in with them. He rested them down on the bar, and carefully tip-toed to the taller man. He finally reached him, slipping his arms around Rog's torso, and squeezing tight, pulling the blond down, and covering his face in kisses.

Roger jumped in surprise, resting down a glass when he was pulled down into Mark's affections. He smiled, returning them as best he could. Mark pulled away, grabbing the roses, the candies, and the card, before handing them to the musician.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rog… I love you…" he murmured with a warm smile. Roger looked over his gifts, and opened the card. In fancy, careful red lettering, it read:

"I have been in love with you since the moment we met. Youre my sunshine, my purpose, my reason for waking up in the morning. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and i'm the luckiest guy alive to have someone as amazing as you. Happy Valentines Day my love, and to many more."

"XOXOXOXO- Marky"

Roger smiled, tearing up at the card. "Mark…" he whined, pulling the filmmaker into a bear hug. The smaller man smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Roger's neck, and holding just as tight. After a minute, they broke away, Roger holding Mark's hands in his own.

"Aww, get out of here, lovebirds." purred Rosie, the head bartender. The rocker turned with a smile.

"Rosie? Are you sure? what about my shift?"

She shrugged. "Aw, it's dead here anyways. I'll cover for ya, and if John asks… you were here until twelve." she murmured with a wink. Roger smiled. He ran over, giving her a hug, and a peck on the cheek. She laughed, shoving him away. "Alright, alright. Get outta here, before I change my mind."

Mark laced hands with the taller man, and they walked out together. Mark leaned his head on Roger's shoulder, and they murmured quietly together, until they made their way back to the loft.

It wasn't long before they were both in their pajamas, cuddling, Roger resting his head on Mark's chest. The smaller man was leaving kisses on his face and neck, and running gentle hands through his hair.

"I love you…" whispered Roger, with a purr of content, tightening his hold on the smaller man.

Mark giggled, closing his eyes. "I love you more…."

Pretty soon, they were both fast asleep, tangled up in each other. It was a happy night indeed.


End file.
